So kawaii !
by PrincesseKokaiso
Summary: Quand Sakura et Naruto rencontrent Pikachu, ça donne... Bah ça.


Sakura et Naruto était sur le chemin du retour ver Konoha, ils rentraient d'une mission importente. Il pleuvait très fort&ils avaient du mal a voir la route. Il se dépêchaient, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque km du village. Quant tout a cou, un bruit les stoppa nette. C'était le son d'une chute,et il voyait une boule jaune traversait le ciel pour ensuite tomber sur le sol tout bouheux. On peux entendre un bruit sourd. Il se précipite ver l'objet tomber du ciel.

C'es une boule jaune,la moitié es enfoui dans la boue, et ça ne bougeait pas.

Naruto : -C'es quoi ce truc bizarre ?

Le ninja tire la boule ver lui.

Sakura : -C'est vivant ! Regarde, on dirait un animal... Arrête de le tenir par les pâtes !

Elle le repris des mains de Naruto et le garda dent ces bras. La pluie été devenu de plus en plus forte et un éclair traversa le ciel.

Naruto : Tu compte en faire quoi ? On s'en fou de lui, alleé vien on rentre

Sakura : Bah le ramener au village baka ! Il va pas bien du tout, tas vu son état ? Il peux à peine respirer...

Naruto : Ok ! Bon on se dépéche alors. On es presque arrivé.

Au village un ptit bout de tems plus tard...

Ninjas aux portes de Konoha : - C'est quoi cet chose dans tes bras jeune fille ?

Sakura : Pas le temps de discuter. C'est un animal blessé, il faut le soigner.

Ninjas aux portes de Konoha : D'acord aucun probléme.

Sakura : -On se voie demain Naruto.

Naruto:-Mais... Tu...

Sakura : Pas le temps regarde il va vraiment mal. Je vais le soigner a la maison.

Naruto : Ok... Je vais manger des râmens moi, j'ai trop fin !

Dans la maison de Sakura

Voie féminine : - Sakura, c'est toi ?

Sakura : -Oui maman.

Mère de Sakura (se dirige vers Sakura) : Oh regardes moi sa, tu es toute trempée ! Et qu'est ce que c'es que cet chose jaune dans tes bras ?

Sakura : - C'est un animal malade, je vais m'en occupé, t'inqiuète pas.

Elle monte à l'etage avec l'animal dans ses bras. Ah, j'ai oublié, elle est couverte de bou et sali toute la maison mai ça mer lui en veux pa parce qu'elle fais quelque chose de bien et que elle rentre d'une mission donc elle a fait quelque chose pour son village.

Quelque minutes plus tar après s'hêtre changé et douché, elle prend l'animal et le place dans la baignoire. Plein de vapeur partout et ça sen le savon...

Sakura le nettoie, le frotte avec du savon et fortte les traces rouges sur les joue de l'animal mais elle se rend compte qu'en fait c'est pas du sang c'est normal elle le soigne et le mets dns un panier aevc plein de covuertures et va se coucher fatigué.

Le len demain

Sakura es endormi dans son lit quand elle entends du bruit...

?- Pika pika pika !

Sakura : Un... quoi... Qu'est ce qui se passe... Zzzzz

Quelque chose se jète sur elle...

?- Pika pika pika !

Elle le repousse et le balance par terre.

Sakura : TA GUEULE ! Zzzzz

Quelque'z heure plus trad...

?- Pika pika pika !

Sakura : Et sinon, tu sais dire aut'chose ?

? : Pika pika pika ! (tout sourire)

Sakura (lui carressant la tête) : T'es trop kawaiii toi ! Bon, t'as l'ère d'aller mieux alors tu vas rentrer chez toi... Mais j'ai pas envie...

? : Mais il faudra que tu le laisse aprtir Sakura.

Sakura : Kakashi-sensei ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

Kakashi [aaaaaaaah je l'aime trop luiii! Il est trop kawaiiii !] : L'Hokage nous a convoqué.

Sakura : D'acc, j'arrive.

Dan le bureau de l'Hokage

?-Pika pika pika !

Naruto : Aaaah tai toi saleté !

Kakashi : … (ne di rien)

Sakura : Naruto, arrête de traumatiser... (pensées : Euh... Il a pas de nom... Pika... pika... chu parce qu'il est trop chouuuu!) Arrête de traumatisé Pikachu !

Naruto super vénère : Gnééé … Pikachu, je t'en foutrais des pic à chous moi …. (c'est dans ses pensées biens sur il dirai pas sa à Sakura en vraie!) Je vais te réduir en bouilli saleté de chose jaune !

Hokage, frappe du point sur la table : Hey je vous ai aps convoqué pour que vou vou disputiez dan mon bureau ! Et c'es coi cet animal jaune ?

Sakura : C'es un animla blessé que j'ai trouvé hier en rentrant. Il est trop kawaiiiii ! Et il s'appele Pikachu !

Hokage : Uhm... Et il serai tants pour lui de rentrer chez lui, non ? J'allai vous donné une mission de rang S, mais avec cette animal... Changment de program ! Vous aller le ramener chez lui, et je donneré cette mission à une autre team. Sakura et Naruto, vous allé faire cette mission et Kakshi... Reste ici.

Quelques instants plus tard

Naruto (gromele) : - Gnagnagna saleté de bestiole ! (rouge de colaire) Et dir qu'on aurai pu faire une mission de rang S et qua cause de ça, on fait une mission de merde !

Sakura (sourire timid) : Désolé Naruto pour...

Naruto (se gratte la tête, géné) : Nan, t'inquiète, a pas de probléme, on fera une mission de rang S un autre jour...

Pikachu (sourire) : Pika ? Pika pika pika !

Naruto (pensée) : grrr... Saleté ! Je vasi te ramener chez toi par un moyen super eficace et on pourra fair la mission de rang S de la vieille Tsunade !

Sakura : - Naruto ? Qu'est ce qu'y a ? Ta l'ère pas content...

Pikachu : Pika ? Pika ? Pika pika... (devient tout rouge parce que sans que Naruto va s'énervé contre lui.. Dé mini éclair arrive...)

Naruto : RAAAAAAAH ! Je vais te faire rentrer chez toi vite fait, tu va voir !

Pikachu : Pika pika... pika...chhh...

Sakura : Non, arrêtez vous de ! Vou batez pas !

Pikachu se clame et redevient normale. Lé'zéclairs disparaise. Naruto es encore tout rouge.

Naruto : Oh et puis merde ! Repart là d'où tu vient ! (coup de pied au derrière de Pikachu qui se retrouve propussé dens les ères, loin, super loin, et vole au dans les ères...)

Coup de point sur la tête de Naruto.

Naruto : Aiiie ! Mal !

Sakura : NARUTO ! BAKAA !

(penC) : Mon Pikachu trop chouuuuu ! Où es-tu à l'heur qu'il es … Tes belle oreille, ta ptite tête trpo mimi... sa me manque déjà... tes joues rouge... Ta peau totue jaune... Toute douce... Ton bo sourire... Telement chouuu !

Naruto : Oué ! Enfin débarassé de cet bestiole ! On va pouvoire faire la mission de rang S mainenant ! (saute de joie)

Sakura : Naruto, j'espère que tu courres vite... Attend de voir ce qui t'attend BAKA ! (le poursuis dans tous le vilage, furax...)

Kakashi, lève les yeux de son livre, les regarde se chamailler, soupire, ausse les épaules &se dis : "Ah toujour des enfant ces de là."

Massage de loteure :

Riez, riez, donc.

Ce sera la dernière fois que je ferai une telle (crap)fic. ^^


End file.
